Imra Keove
Imra Keove is a character from the Septimo. Imra found her way onto the ship through a poorly done teleportation portal. Upon finding that she had been cursed by a necromancer she had heard of the Septimo's journey across the ocean; hoping to gain information in hopes to lift the malediction placed upon her. Personality Imra is constantly compromised by her emotions, though not necessarily everything on the spectrum; managing her own anger has proven to be difficult. She is known to be endlessly stubborn, moody, judgmental, selfish, and become easily upset. Most times she has difficulty properly expressing herself, displaying her frustration of an ordeal by either jumping to conclusions and quickly blaming others if the situation doesn't go according to plan. Despite owning quite the temper, when not tested she is chipper and playful, joking and teasing others likely to the point of frustration. She has shown to warm up to people once she understands their intentions. Either because she enjoys their company, or they have directly benefited her in a way. In return she is known to be loyal and kind-ish, expressing her favor of them in uncanny ways. However her empathy/sympathy is not an endless supply. It is lacking the majority of the time, a fatal trait when it comes to developing any relationship, but an useful when committing petty crimes. Though inconsistent, she does display sentiment in rare instances, displaying an innocence and naiveté unusual for her persona. When you first meet them Generally she doesn't mind conversing with others, but the same cannot be said for beings that meet her. She is brute with her words, and whether she knows you or not she tends to poke fun which often repels the soft-hearted. T'o others they like/dislike' To friends Imra is always joking and teasing, but her feisty nature is still constant often pushing people to the point of frustration. Most people find her to be difficult and unruly - both true, but she accepts this in stride. Coming to the conclusion that it's not her problem if someone doesn't like her, as long as they don't intervene with her in any way. When she dislikes someone, she will let them know by being snobbish and apprehensive. There won't be a moment's time where she doesn't express her negative thoughts about the individual, often stooping low enough to mumble petty insults as they pass by. Beliefs It’s quite simple; she believes she can have it all. Hobbies Playing lute & singing. Stealing? 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes: Whiskey, music, dancing, shapeshifters, shiny valuable things. She finds adventure in traveling, and gaining items through petty thievery. Dislikes: Authority, Swimming, Strict rules, being snuck up on. She doesn’t particular like the art of Necromancy, Pyromancy, and Phyrexians creep her out. 'Vulnerability/Fears' The loss of her Mother would undoubtedly devastate Imra, and she does not like to be touched by people she doesn't know well, given the actions she had to sucuumb to in the cold wastelands she was raised in. 'Pain threshold' Moderate pain threshold for her frame. 'Secrets' Several that only close friends know of. Appearance Physique: '''Imra is a nineteen year old half-elven woman who stands at about 5’0 feet, owning a petite/slim physique. She has bright red hair which reaches the middle of her back. Imra's complexion is a light russet color, smooth in texture, but uneven in skin tone; there are subtle signs of sun damage evident near her mouth stomach and arms, but mostly not visible unless one pays close attention. Her eyes are a pupil-less cerulean nearly covering the majority of her sclera. Tattoos are a maroon tribal one circling her right bicep, A heart over her left rib cage, and on her right thigh there are several images; the most prominent being two owls, a skull, and several roses among a lighted candle. '''Second Form She was born affined with illusionary magic, the many forms she hold are manifested separate from herself. Attire Comfortable clothes that do not hinder her movements. She wears a variety of boots, gloves, and has been seen to wear many different articles of clothing, mostly being of a rugged fashion. Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfznzR-N2J0&feature=youtu.be Medical History N/A Combat Without her magic or the option of shadows Imra can only inflict minimum damage in face to face combat. She relies heavily on her illusive and evasive abilities, able to dodge until otherwise tiring her opponent until she can escape. It's been known she takes advantage within the illusions she manifests for her opponent. Causing enough disorientation and delusion to stun them, and in turn granting more opportunities to inflict damage or evade. Fist fights with someone within same size range as her have proven to be successful in the past and inflict decent damage without weapons. Inhuman Advancement ''' ''Evade and Dexterity. ''When it comes to survival her mental senses become keen. She can occasionally sense when someone is lying and can sense traps if she take time to study the environment. On land her nomadic lifestyle has benefited her navigation skills. '''Weapons Imra has a gun that she stole when she was cursed and forced to abstain from using magic. She is not very skilled at it only having it to protect herself when she was cursed to be without magic. Other than that, she has small throwing knives, and somewhat accurate aim, but truly she is not a fighter and doesn't use these items often. Magic Specializing in Visual spectrum of illusionist magic, she can manifest a multitude of things, but not for a long period of time. As for elemental, she isn't very good at this criteria and does not delve into it often as there was point in time she had experienced being in a coma from expending too much energy. Other Skills Despite the nuisance that she is, Imra has quite the singing voice. Knowledge/Education She can read and write the common tongue and speak a teensy bit of Elven. 'Languages' Albanian, and a bit of Elvish, only learned from the library of the Septimo and because of Thomasin Aestina who is about the only one who currently talks back to her in that tongue. 'Other' On land, whether it is common ground ''or not, her sense of navigation is exceptional. 'Roleplay Setting' ''n/a 'Job/Position' Ship’s Bard. 'Living area' Currently she resides in a bunk in the barracks. 'Inventory' In the beginning she did not own much belongings, but as the Septimo docked in different places Imra’s collection of things have grown. The majority of those items being stolen. Biography Background Imra was raised in Neigoria by a human mother. In a region where the climate was harsh, and food was scarce. As the years had gone by, Imra was bullied as a child; despite this she only grew fiercer, biting back with double the strength. The taunting affected her, but she expressed her contempt for others by stealing and using her unpracticed magic to scare away vicious children. Home Town Imra was born to a human mother Rosaline Keove in the lands of Neigoria. 'First Appearance' She appeared on the Septimo through a vortex that teleported her from a different location. Since she missed the initial dockage of the Septimo because she had overslept. Seeing the vessel as her last hope to reverse the curse placed on her she had help summoning a (poorly done) portal which had lunged her onto the upper deck of the Septimo. Thankfully she had not suffered terrible injuries from the speed of the vortex; only some bumps and bruises. After dropping on the Septimo she was interviewed by Thomasin, and was then sorted by Captain Matthew as the ship’s bard. Excerpt Storyline (under construction) Relations 'Parents' Rosaline Keove; a human who Imra keeps in contact with via postage. As for her father; (a mage professor in the region of Vittoria) she has never met him in person, but he is known to communicate through Imra’s dreams, displaying that he is a talented dream weaver. They have had several conversations this way, despite the girl's disdain. 'Siblings' Imra has three elder brothers''. They have met her only once when she was too young too remember. Out of the three fully-elven children, she is her Father’s only Maori child despite the common notion of Moon Elves and their natural affinity to being children of Ventura. This was revealed to her by her Father during an instance where he weaved his way into her dreams. A topic she likes to brag about if ever the subject arises. 'Friends' Thomasin Aestina Micah Varian 'Notable others' Her enemies include the Snow Witch that hexed her; and Charles Viccars. A racist man who tried to force himself upon Imra off-shore. She had kidnapped him and hid him under the ship alongside the livestock, offering him off to the Phyrexian, Sott as a gift. Though Charles survived she was caught and jailed for 24 hours because of this action. 'Idol/Role model' Rosaline Keove. Imra’s mother is the only stable figure in her life. Imra has witnessed her mother stoop to anything to survive the harsh winters of Neigoria. Rosaline faced scrutiny from some for raising a half-breed child on her own. They are both a force of nature. Imra is considered to be much like her mother in many ways. '''Meta-information' Unleix roleplays Imra Keove. 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.